Last Days of Summer (Levi x reader Modern AU)
by HayitzJaychan
Summary: (Y/N) finally moved to the beautiful and vivid city of Trost, it's summer all year round (apparently)! She's attending Trost high school for her last year of high school days and she tends to make the most of those days by becoming smarter...not really...but she lives next to the apartment to a certain...jerk. Will she handle him, or will he handle her? (Levi x reader modern AU)
1. The Guy next door

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ATTACK ON TITAN BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA!

Chapter 1: The guy next door

Ahh, it was a beautiful sunrise, and it was shining over the lively city of Trost; it was summer! Summer, summer, summer, the hot days were going to be great, beach bums, popsicles, burns, yep, you name it, SSSSUUUUMMMEEEERRR! I mean…The sunrise was so glorious as it conquered over the night, leaving the dark shadows into light rays on your window, you were sleeping soundly, without no care whatsoever, you were really tired from moving and it was good that you had a good night's rest, the morning was so peaceful and it seemed as if the world had stopped until…

~ BEEP ~

~ BEEP ~

~ BEEP ~

~ BEEP ~

~ BEEP ~

~ BE- ~

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR SHUT UP YOU STUPID CLOOOOOOOOCK!" You roared as you abruptly slammed your alarm shut. You were frustrated when you were woken up by the sound you hated the most but you were quite thankful that the beast has been shut down, or in your case, 'slayed'…or so you thought…

Nope, the annoying thing didn't turn off, instead, it annoyed the hell out of you even more. You thought the clock hated you so much and it was like the clock said 'LOL NOPE BIATCH! GET YO' ASS OUT OF THE BED OR YOU GON' NEVER HEAR FOH DUH REST OF YO' LIFE!'

~ BEEP ~

~ BEEP ~

~ BEEP ~

~ BEEP ~

~ BEEP ~

~ BEEP ~

You pulled the cord off the alarm, but to no avail, it managed to keep ringing, you were so frustrated that you wanted to throw it out the window. 'Dammit, why did mum have to buy this stupid thing, it doesn't even friggin' turn off no matter what you do to it' you thought angrily to yourself. You then remember what she said to you not long ago…

_~ Le flashback ~_

"_B-But, but MuuUuuMmmm?!" you whined to her. You were so shocked at what you heard from your own mother, "You will go to another school, into another city, and also into a new home! I cannot let you sleep in and miss classes in school and even fail on your tests!" those words rung in your head and it was like you were about to go insane as you heard it repeat all over again. It's for your own sake! If you don't do well on your grades, you shall never enter this house!" She screeched. _

_-Wow, it's kind of like what Gandalf said to that Balrog? Is it? And Gandalf said 'YOU SHALL NOT PASS!' and it was quite funny because when he said to the others, 'Fly, you fools' he fell and then- Wait, why is this fan fiction suddenly turning into a Lord of the rings sequel….uhhhh whatever! Let's just get back to the flash back-_

_You started to feel like crying but you didn't want to show that you can't take care of yourself in front of her, yes, it's true that you were failing on your tests and miserably ending up at school at like, 3 FRICKING PM! (That is the time in which the school ends) Jeez, you were actually really pathetic, but you were very strong, like literally, strong; you never were defeated in a tournament of taekwondo and you were the best at sport, like, you were the captain of every team in every sport –I had to exaggerate 'every team in every sport- yet you were so lousy at your other subjects. _

"_Mum, at least I'm good at sports and taekwondo, I'm better with that than work" you said innocently. Your mother sighed and looked straight into your eyes, "Dear, I know that you're good at sports and taekwondo, and me and your father is proud of that, but if you don't do your other subjects correctly, it might affect your future, and this year is your last year of high school. I'm going to send you to Trost High Ok? That way, you can study hard" your mum said firmly, with another pause, "It's not that I hate you living like this but it's for your future" your mum said almost tearing up, you sighed and nodded sadly._

_With a sudden *click* your mum held out an expensive looking clock, "Oh, and by the way, I bought this alarm clock for you, don't worry, this clock will help you every day so you would be able to wake up early…and I mean really early, without fail" she said evilly._

_~ Le end of flashback ~_

You immediately stopped daydreaming and continued to glare at the clock with madness, 'mum, if you were me, you would feel the same pain as I'm feeling now' you chuckled as you thought to yourself, for a few minutes, the sound of death finally stopped and you felt so glad for the first time –_well it was just a clock, seriously-. _You checked the time and realised it was 6:30 -_Wow 30 minutes of daydreaming about your flashback? Wow-_

You needed to go to school at 8:00 so, to kill time, you thought about the school you were going to attend to, it was going to be your first day and you were quite excited; you mostly thought about the negative things that might possibly happen to you. 'What if no-one likes me? What if I won't gain friends just because I'm a slob? But I'm all on excited about the sports, this is going to be my last year so I better do well!' you thought deeply about it and thought it was time to take a shower.

As you walked out of your room, you looked at your living room with disappointment. You've only stayed in your new apartment for a day, and it was already filled with trash; your bedroom was messy, but your living room was like beyond messy…It was like a freaking battle field! Unpacked boxes or suitcases, pieces of paper, unwashed clothes, glass and plastic bottles, chewing gum, spilt milk -_I just had to put spilt milk_,_ but anything that any person can think of, not a problem, it's all there on (Y/N's) floor_-. To you, cleaning was the most boring and worst problems you could ever be doing, your life was so unorganized just like your living room, like honestly for such a small apartment -_nope (Y/N's) apartment is huge_– you can't even clean properly. But you didn't care about the mess and went to the bathroom.

As you got out from the refreshing shower, put on your uniform, ate your breakfast, got your bag -_well you kind of did, you didn't have food, but you ate a muesli bar…ok I'll stop_– and opened the door to the beautiful day, you walked out from your apartment, you couldn't help but feel excited just until…

~ SLAM ~ _I guess your excitement was ruined._

Your face slammed into a door that was abruptly opened in front of you, to your surprise you fall butt-first onto the ground. You were about to yelled at the person who caused you to fall flat on your butt when that person turned to you, you almost blushed at the sight -_you didn't want to be too girly_- the boy's expression looked so stoic and peaceful at the same time, his firm grey eye's stared upon you with confusion and slight annoyance, his straight, black -_wow was the beautiful bangs so shiny_- hair, styled with an undercut; his flawless and shiny hair almost blinded you, to you on ground level, thought he looked really short, almost as short as you, you couldn't help but feel weird as you stared at him, his stare seemed to be like those stares that can see right through people; it's kind of creepy.

You and the boy stared at each other for one moment and each second started to become awkward –_well it is because (Y/N's) on the ground, and the boy is looking at her….uhhh….of course it would be awkward_- as you were about to speak, he beat you to it, "You go to Trost High?" his voice was low and firm and his expression never seemed to change; his expression remained stoic and that's all to it. "Y-yes I was on my way, well I was about to be on my way" you laughed as you spoke and you almost looked uncomfortable, he nodded and kept staring at you, you noticed that he was wearing the same uniform as you –_no guys, he isn't wearing a uniform made for the girls obviously, I'm sorry let's carry on_- but a uniform only for boys –_see?_- "You go to the same school as me right?" you said hoping for him to give you a hand, he nodded –_face it he wasn't going to help you up-_ "I've never seen you around. You're not around here are you?" he spoke, still as expressionless as ever, "Yeah, this is my first day in Trost city so, yeah, as you said, I'm not from around" you spoke with a smile, you were still on the ground, you blushed slightly and helped yourself up -_Too bad that guy didn't bother to help you up_- you walked over to him and spoke almost with a whisper, "My name is-" that's when you tripped.

Crap. You were the clumsiest of the clumsy, oh my God, you were stupid, you tripped and fell on top of him –_pathetic- _'crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!' you screamed in your head. How embarrassing. Feeling a bit dizzy, you looked to the boy to see if he was alright, doing that, you looked straight into his eyes; his eyes looked so confused but he mostly looked like he was going to kill you, his eye-brows furrowed and you almost thought you saw red on his face. Realising what position you were in, you couldn't help but feel red all over –_how pathetic-_ you got up and tried to help the boy beside you, -_as in 'tried', you was putting her hand out to the boy, but refused your kindness and got up himself- _Damn, you were right, he was short, maybe the shortest boy you've ever seen in your life –_note to sarcasm- _he was a few inches taller than you though. "(Y-Y/N) (L/N)!" youmuttered slightly, you expected a reply, but he didn't speak; he just turned the opposite way from you to walk out the main door, you felt really bad, as the boy turned back to you, he then changed his calm stare into a glare which looked like he was really annoyed, "Levi" he said grumpily.

You were happy that you got to know his name, but you couldn't help think that he was quite rude to you, even though you fell on him by accident. "Levi, huh? I like that name!" you stated, not realising what you just said, he sighed with frustration and replied with- "Your name would be pronounced better if you were called 'brat'" those words punched you in the head and it repeated and repeated all over again, you felt offended and you seriously wanted to punch him, 'B-brat?' you thought angrily to yourself, you honestly thought he was quite rude, but he was down-right cruel. You looked at him with rage while he looked straight ahead with a smirk

As you and Levi got out of the block, you followed Levi obviously because you forgot which directions you had to take to your school. "Don't follow me, brat" he growled, you felt hatred towards him, it's been like only five minutes but you already couldn't stand him. "B-but it's my first time here, and I don't know which directions to go, so please can I at least walk with you until we get there, I promise I won't follow you until then" you said innocently, you thought you were about to face another rejection and got ready to embrace but- "Fine, but only just this once…brat!" he muttered but then spoke the word 'brat' loudly like it was your actual name. "You know I have a name and it's (Y/N) (L/N)!" you protested hoping at least once that Levi would just say it properly.

"Tch" was all Levi had said. Your hate grew on him more and more, you never knew that the trip to school was really long and you ended up whining and all Levi could say to you was either 'Tch' or 'brat' in his usual grumpy tone. As the long journey of hell finally ended, you were so astonished by the appearance of the school; it was miraculously large and all you could do was gape at the buildings that stayed within the gates, you saw so many people walking around, gossiping, texting on their phones, hanging out, etc. you were simply amazed, you turned to Levi but to your surprise, he wasn't by your side anymore, you kind of felt sad –_umm….no….we ain't got no time to feel sad- _you sighed and decided to roam around, seeing that you've got some time left.

There were so many buildings that you might get lost in the future, you frowned, you forgot you needed to go to the main building and talk to the principal, but since you've been looking around, you forgot how to go back. "Damn, how many buildings are in this school, it's like a village here" you muttered to yourself, just when you were about to ask for directions, you were approached by three people; there was a blonde haired boy with large blue eyes and looked friendly, but too friendly, a brunette haired boy with turquoise eyes that had a determined-like expression, and a raven black girl who seemed too look expressionless and plain, just like Levi.

"Umm…hi, are you new here? You don't look like we know you, because we've been eyeing on y-" the blonde was interrupted by the brunette that seemed panicked from what he said, "N-no don't get on what he said…you look new here right?" the brunette haired boy smiled and you nodded, but you couldn't get over the fact that they were stalking you, "Uhh, y-yeah, I'm new here and I was just looking around just to try to remember the place, you know it's quite large for a school" you laughed while the two boys smiled and the raven black remained expressionless, the blonde which seemed to be named Armin spoke up, "Yeah, I know, the school is quite big, but you'll get used to it, anyways, my name is Armin" you nodded with a smile, the brunette boy spoke "My name is Eren, and my sister, well my _adopted_ sister is Mikasa" Mikasa smiled with a flash and went back to her blank expression –_wow, just what we needed, another Levi-_

"Well, I'm glad to meet you all, I just moved here, my name is (Y/N) (L/N)! I'm spending my last year of high school here, so yeah" You said smiling, they told you it was their last year as well and also told you that they stayed here since the start of high school. You felt so glad you had met good friends instead of that jerk, _Levi_. The day only started, and to you, it might get better. Your new friends toured you around the school and you kind of gotten used to the directions. It was almost time to start the classes so you said small goodbyes to your friends and made your way to the main building where the principal's office stayed. But your day was quite ruined when you saw that one guy.

"What the hell are you doing at the principal's office, Brat?" that jerk growled.

Obviously it was none other than Levi.

It's funny because the both of them didn't know that crossing ways was fate –_not really, it just happened that Levi lived next to (Y/N)'s apartment, and they met when Levi slammed the door open at (Y/N)'s face- _JUST SHUT UP ANNOYING AUTHOR! –_Jeez I was just saying- _Ehem, as I was saying…blah, blah, blah….you, Levi….blah, blah, blah….crossing ways, fate, ahhh yes, what might happened between (Y/N) and Levi?...I don't know. We'll find out. In later chapters. I think….

* * *

A/N :  
I'm sorry if Levi is a bit ooc...  
I'm just gonna say thank you for the people who are reading/read the first chapter of my first reader insert fanfic...this chapter is actually bad, if there are any errors, please let me know, after all it is the first time I wrote something so long. Thank you all I really appreciate it! I'm bad with grammar and all that but I'm happy if you put up with it. Feel free to comment your thoughts about this chapter, it will definitely help me in the next, even if I'm criticized, it will help me, like a lot! I hope you like it so far. I'm really glad I wrote this! (even though I'm so bad, I even interrupt in the story LOL) I REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU LIKE IT!

Thanks, Jay-chan!


	2. His other side

"What the hell are you doing at the principal's office, Brat?" the insolent jerk growled at you. You weren't pleased to see him, neither was he to you. It was annoying when people you despised, especially from someone you had just met, started popping out of nowhere and getting in your way. What's even worse, Levi just had to be that certain person you really despised. You couldn't even get on his good side for five seconds.

People stared at you and Levi with confusion and slight fear, both of you have exchanged intense glares and it was like you and Levi were about to start a war –_well, looking at the circumstances, (Y/N) and Levi started the war ever since they met- _you decided to end the death glares by giving the answer straight through his brain. "I'm only here to talk to the principal, I'm a new student and I need only to welcome my arrival, I don't need to tell you the rest. Now please get out of th-" you were suddenly interrupted when Levi growled at you _again _but with intense anger, why was he angry? You didn't even do anything.

"Don't you dare tell me to get out of the way, brat! And by the way, your attitude is rotten, so you better fix it up or you'll have a detention on your first day here, and I won't care if you like it or not" he snarled, it was then you felt shivers rushing through your body, you have never, ever, never in your whole life, seen someone so infuriating, it almost felt like you were about to actually punch him, but you were somehow afraid; no way have you ever felt fear because of one person in your whole life, well other than your mother, but seriously, Levi made you feel like you were less than every person in the whole world, and that was unacceptable –_to you, that is- _and plus, a detention? On the first day? He doesn't have the right to do that, does he?

"W-what makes y-you think t-that you can put me? In a detention!" you stammered, only realising that his glare seemed even more fearful almost as he had looks-meant-to-kill; scary. He walked over to you, always with that "never changing" sharp expression and leaned closer to your ear, you were about to push back when he whispered, "I'm school captain, so, I _do_ have the right to give people like _you _a detention, brat!" If you snapped, it would probably be the rest of your life, snapped. Just as Levi pulled away, a deep but clear voice was heard from the corridor.

"Miss (L/N), I see you've already met our school captain, I shall say a coincidence, let's all talk in my office" you looked over from Levi's side and to your surprise, you saw a frankly large man with grey hair and an awfully scruffy beard, he wore glasses and looked like he was in his 50's, you tilted your head with confusion, doubting that man would seriously be the principal, you thought deeply whether the man was the principal or not, until you received a small, but painful flick on the forehead, "Oww, hey! What did you do that for?" you whined, trying to ease the pain by rubbing your forehead, "Show some respect, brat, Darius Zackly is the former principal of this school, do you need to be flicked again?" he whispered with intense rage almost like he was actually willing to kill you on the spot, "W-well, I'm sorry if I didn't know he was principal….he honestly looks like he's retired" you muttered, it was only until you received yet another flick on your forehead.

As the three of you walked into a large room, the principal gestured you and Levi to sit by a small but long sofa, there wasn't any other chairs other than the principal's and it was really small, the only option that you had was to sit next to _him_. 'Do I have to sit next to him?' you thought. As you and Levi sat down, it was quite awkward, two people were kinda squished…together, you tried to shuffle away but to no avail, it just made the both of you even more awkward and uncomfortable. "Stop moving, brat" Levi whispered, "I could say that to you too" you replied. A few seconds later, you and Levi gave up by the sofa and sat next to each other with shame.

The man who seemed to be named 'Darius Zackly' and is the 'former principal' of this school, was quite amused from the scene enacted in front of him, he chuckled slightly and looked at you and Levi with somewhat of a, you-two-look-like-you-are-in-a-relationship-I'm-happy-for-you, that kind of thing, "I didn't expect that you two are close, (Y/N), you must enjoy Levi's company even though Levi might be that type of man to be violent towards you" he chuckled, you almost choked on your own saliva when he said 'cherish each other' like what the hell? Cherish? Each other? It almost felt like a dream. But. Hell. No. This was real.

"With all due respect sir, but me and Levi have no relationship whatsoever, so...whatever you thought about us, your kind of wrong, actually no, completely wrong" you snapped, you almost felt bad when you saw the reaction on the principal's face. Right after you said that, another flick connected with your forehead, yet again, but with more intensity, it nearly made you fall to the ground. "Oh, don't be too hard on her Levi, it is indeed her first day, and I do say it's quite my fault for interfering with someone else's life, so please do forgive me, and I also must apologize for not introducing myself, my name is Darius Zackly, former principal of this school, it seems like you don't have to speak with me, your mother has already told me about you, but all I have to say miss (L/N), if you need to ask any questions, the school captain will be there to guide you" you were astonished that he said it with so much pride, he paused and looked down at the watch on his wrist. "Oh, I apologize but it's about time for me to take my leave, your school equipment will be sorted until tomorrow, do not worry miss (L/N), you have the same classes as Levi, so you might as well stay with him for the day" Darius said with another chuckle. Now you felt really bad, for yourself.

As soon as the principal left the room, you stood there with a look of disappointment, 'great, I'll have to stay with "mister captain Levi of irritation", and even worse, I'm in _all_ of his classes. Just what I need' you thought. As you let out a sigh, a sudden tug on your wrist pulled you out of the room with immense force, -_Levi and his rage spree's, of course- _"you know, 'Captain Levi', you're kinda hurting me ya' know? Would you please just hold me gently while we go somewhere?" you spurted out, only just when realising you said 'hold me' you felt like you needed to face palm yourself, "Look I don't have time to waste on your complaints, the rest of the brats are just going to cause trouble when I'm gone" he spat, wow, he doesn't only just call _you_ 'brat', he calls _everyone _a brat.

A tint of red painted your cheeks when you felt him loosened his grasp on your wrist and held your arm lightly, nope you couldn't deny it, it felt warm. Wait, no stop it. The atmosphere felt weird between you and Levi and you decided to remain silent. He glanced back at you with confusion and as he looked down to your arm, he immediately let go. Damn, you kind of missed his hands. There was an awkward silence as you followed Levi through buildings, corridors, and flight full of stairs –_you tripped on them twice!- _You finally made it to class and went in first, you were quite embarrassed when you saw nearly 40 people staring at you in surprise, amazement and even in interest, you smiled sweetly and waved at them like they were already your friends. Yes, all of them began to become crazy. The boys immediately (well most of the boys) fell in love at first sight and did their whistles. You know what whistle I mean. The girls did their little girly thing like, 'omg, she's so pretty', 'like omg she looks so cute', 'I need to be her friend…omg' and even the teacher –_teacher is a woman- _looked at you in amazement, you felt kind of relieved though.

But then the atmosphere shattered when Levi entered the class, "Brats, get back to work" he snarled at them with intense rage, all of a sudden, every person, and I actually mean _every_ person looked down at their textbooks with so much fear. Well, you gotta know Levi. You giggled and walked up to the teacher who wore glasses and strangely tied up, messy, brown hair, you saw her laughing at the scene "There goes Captain Levi! Ahh, you must be (Y/N) (L/N)! Mister Zackly was informing me about you, and my, you are really what I expected! I'm very glad to meet you" She said gleefully, she took your hand and shook it, with extreme force like your whole arm was about to fall off, she then stopped and spoke again ever so joyfully, "Ahh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Hanji Zoe and I prefer my students to call me by my own name, I know it's weird but I can't simply stand the 'miss, miss, miss, miss and miss' so yeah, now go introduce yourself to the class!"

You stood in front of class and felt nervous, you noticed three familiar people; Eren, Armin and Mikasa, they waved at you and you suddenly felt a jolt of happiness. Everyone stared at you wondrously whereas Levi stared carelessly out the window, not seeming to care about the situation, you turned away when he stared at you, and you began to speak with glee, "Hello everyone, my name is (Y/N) (L/N)! Pleased to meet you all" Everyone started to clap and it was calmed down when Hanji took over, "Well, we're all pleased to meet you too, (Y/N)! Now you can sit next to Levi" She pointed at the seat at the very back of the classroom, 'Wait, no, no, no, no, NOOOOO! WHY HIM, FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHY?!' you cried in your mind, your expression turned pale as you walked over to your seat.

Everyone turned to you and Levi in horror and whispered silently, 'Oh no, the new girl is sitting next to _him!_', 'shhh, don't let him hear you!', they continued to gossip as you sat next to Levi with utter disappointment, but then you thought that it didn't really matter. You sighed and stared out onto the other window, as you daydreamed for a few minutes, you heard manly whispers from across your desk, 'She's hot, you gonna get her, cuz' if not, I'll be the one to get her first, girls like her are _easy_ to get, especially when they're horny' they snickered and eyed on you lecherously, your eyes twitched in annoyance and you wanted to punch them to the pulp, 'damn idiots, if they knew who I was, then they would be crying their asses off' you thought angrily to yourself. As you turned to them, you noticed that they were both shaking violently in terror as they stared horrifically into someone, it was Levi. You turned to Levi's petrifying expression, it was 10x worse than his usual grumpy expression and it looked as if he needed to take another soul from one's life, you smiled at him, you didn't exactly know why, but you actually smiled at Levi.

As he turned at you in his normal state, he looked at you with bewilderment when he saw you smile. You thought deeply and you continued to smile when you met his eyes. Oh crap, he had gorgeous eyes. You stopped daydreaming and realised that you were staring at him, "A-Ahhh! I-I'm s-so sorry!" you stammered, you noticed your face become warm and painted all red; you began to rub it so that it wouldn't show, but the thing is, he noticed. "Are you sick or something, cuz' if you are, don't bother to get anywhere near me" he grumbled, you nodded to his reply and turned from him, feeling embarrassed. The feeling was slowly taking over you. You didn't understand the feeling. He sighed and smiled slightly, without you noticing it–_Oh (Y/N) you should have seen his smile, it was adorable even though it was small- _The feeling was intense and you couldn't help but smile sweetly, only catching Levi's attention. 'This brat is something weird' Levi thought to himself.

You didn't meet anyone new, you didn't know why, it might have been because you stuck next to Levi all day. You noticed Eren, Armin and Mikasa, but they quickly scurried away when they saw Levi. Seriously, Levi looked like a bully to everyone, "Jeez, Levi could you at least smile?" you snorted, he struck a glare and you simply backed away from him. The day was finally coming to an end, and to you, it didn't seem bad for you. It was actually quite better than your last school.

When the bell rang for home time, you felt relieved from all the work you have done until someone nudged your stuff; you watched in horror as all your things fell out and scattered all over the floor, damn that person whoever it was. "Damn it" you muttered, you kneeled down to pick all your stuff up and looked around to see if Levi was still in the classroom, everyone was all gone in a flash. You sighed deeply and as you managed to pick everything up, you silently walked out of the room and with your surprise, you saw Levi leaning beside the door way. 'Was he waiting for me?' you thought deeply, you thought you were only exaggerating. "Let's go" he grumbled. You felt really glad that at least someone waited for you.

You caught up to him and smiled at him again, ever so sweetly, "You know, you could have left, you didn't have to wait for me, I'll be fine if I don't go the wrong way" you laughed, you never had someone to wait for you. He hummed, showing that he understood, "You know, I've never had someone to wait for me before, honestly, I could say that you're the first, so thank you Levi" you couldn't believe you spoke nicely to him, but it made you happy anyway, he looked at you with sudden interest, you've never seen him so calm, but he went back to his grumpy state, "Yeah, whatever, I know, I could have left you, but…I don't know" he spoke calmly, you were amazed from his reply, he sighed and spoke calmly again "Well, honestly, I think you're the first person I waited for" you're eyes widened, you mouth slightly opened, no way. –_Give meh dem high fives, cuz (Y/N) was first to be on Levi's waiting list- _He stared at your red face and laughed faintly, as you noticed his smile, his laugh and his calm expression, you couldn't believe it, Levi and I mean Levi, was showing you the side that you thought no-one has ever seen before.

You felt like you were about to explode. You never felt so _weird_. He seemed so irritatingly hard to handle and has a really bad temper at times, but actually, he wasn't really that bad; he had a nice face with gorgeous eyes, mouth, hair, nose, even his eyebrows. You felt so _girly. _You actually wanted to know him better. You followed Levi to the lockers, yes, your locker was next to Levi, literally everything was next to Levi or possibly anything to do with Levi. You did said stupidest thing you've ever said to a boy, oh God, it might end weirdly. "H-hey Levi?" you asked a bit nervous as you packed all your things and ran to Levi, he hummed in response, "D-do you want to go hang out with me in my apartment?" You spluttered, you almost regretted saying that.

He looked at you with utter confusion, "Umm, y-you don't have to come, since we live next to each other, I don't think it's a big deal to-" you were interrupted when he said, "Sure, whatever" you never expected to hear him say yes, but it somehow made you feel so happy but 10x happier, you grinned at him and he smiled at you. Wait. He smiled. Like a real smile. Oh God help (Y/N). His smile looked so soft. You were flustered when you so him smile, your eyes fluttered at that moment. It was the most perfect smiles you have ever seen in your whole life. You stopped walking and he stared curiously at you, nope, you couldn't keep this feeling inside anymore.

"Levi, this side of you…is perfect, if you stay perfect like this, I might die because of it" you shouted, catching almost everyone's attention; they were strangers, don't worry. Your jaw dropped when you realised what you just said –_Honestly, (Y/N) should think before she speaks-_ He continued to stare at you, but with intense bewilderment, you clasped your mouth and you wanted to run away. He walked up to your shocked figure and patted your head.

"You're an idiot, you know?" Levi said, still calmly. You nodded to his reply, because seriously, you were an idiot, you felt like crying; obviously Levi noticed this and muffled your hair a bit, "But that is what makes you interesting, (Y/N)" you felt really overwhelmed by his words. You looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. And he pulled you away from the crowd around surrounded the both of you; they seemed heart-felt. Wow.

Levi's P.O.V. (Narrator speaking)

Levi and (Y/N) already came back to the block and said their goodbyes and went into their own apartment. Levi seemed a bit shocked from what happened earlier, it was odd that she would immediately confess things about him when they only had met for at least 8 hours. "Wow. (Y/N) is really something" he said brushing the edges of his pearly white teeth. He went to his room and sighed, "(Y/N), you're ridiculously the first person that I'd show friendliness even though we have only met a few hours back" he muttered, "You're such a weird person." He turned the lights off and went to his sleep.

(Y/N) P.O.V. (Narrator speaking)

That side of Levi was honestly perfect. And (Y/N) was quite lucky that she was the first to see it. She would want to see that side again. Ok, stop. "Jeez, I'm becoming weird because of you, Levi" you muttered, drifting off to sleep.

A/N :  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRY IF (Y/N)'S CONFESSION WAS TOO EARLY! WAIT NO! She was only confessing about Levi's other side, don't worry, she won't confess, yet...  
I KNOW THIS IS A WEIRD CHAPTER, DON'T HATE THO!  
Well I guess I deserve a slap for not doing great on my chapters and grammars and blah, blah, blah. But I'm relieved that I finished this (I'm sorry if it was quite late...assessments, assessments, assessments) YEAH!  
So I hope this story exceeds well...I still appreciate it if you didn't or did not enjoy it!

ATTACK ON TITAN BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA  
YOU BELONGS TO YOU  
STORY BELONGS TO ME  
EVERYONE IS NOW HAPPY!

Thanks Jay-chan!


	3. The hurt of the past

_There was nothing but darkness surrounding you, the only thing you felt was the hard, cold and broken ground, you were alone; you didn't know where you were, but you finally came to your senses that you were under the rubble and you were in some kind of unbearable pain, it hurt like hell. You were stuck beneath the rubble that was crushing you slowly. You managed to move a bit of the rubble from your chest so you could breathe properly but somehow you couldn't feel your legs, which was a big problem for you. 'Was this the end?' you thought. But you weren't ready to give up just yet._

_The memories of what happened slowly and painfully flooded through your mind like a tsunami, you finally remembered, it was when your friend's house burned down. Tears formed from the corner of your eyes as you remembered how your friend was trying to save you, you believed she was alive somewhere, you just knew. More tears flowed from your eyes as you laid there with guilt. For a few moments later, you were able to feel your legs and forcefully pull yourself out of the rubble. You successfully slid out of the rubble and struggled to help yourself up. The pain didn't leave you, your legs couldn't support you and you fell helplessly on the ground. There was an eerie silence and after a few minutes had past, you started to feel hungry._

_You tried your very best to help yourself up, but to no avail, it only made you fall as a result. That was when you heard hurrying footsteps. You tried to speak but nothing came out, then you tried creating sound. You got a small rock from beside you and threw it with light force, it made a crack sound soon after. The noise of footsteps came over to your area and shout in a childish but deep tone, "I've found her! She's over here!" you felt the person pick you up. You felt a sudden jolt of relief. The person muttered something to you as he carried you, you couldn't hear it properly but you made out of the words which seemed to be his name, 'Le-something and something-vaille' that was all._

_You decided to let it pass and try to speak to the person who held you, "W-where…i-is…m-my friend?" you muttered, the person that looked like a boy looked at you with sadness, "I'm sorry" was all you heard from him. Quiet sobs escaped from your mouth, she died trying to save you, and you both got into a fight. Your guilt took over and you fainted in the boys arms, you couldn't take it anymore. Darkness spread over again, screams were heard, you realised your friend was screaming. No, no, no, no, NOOOOOO!_

"AGHHH!" you screamed as you jolted straight up on your bed, you felt tears slide down on your face. You sat there, wide-eyed in horror, a memory from your past suddenly came back to you. You managed to slow down your breath and sigh deeply. You never had a nightmare like this, this incident happened when you were about 8. You turned over to your clock and realised it was 5:00, it's kind of weird how you beat your clock as it usually wakes you up at 6. You went back to your sleep and tried to think of something that will help you.

~Le time skip~

The alarm woke you up, and you felt kind of relieved that it did, actually no. You hated it still. You sluggishly got up from your bed and walked to your bathroom to have a shower. As the warm, refreshing water poured down from your soft skin, you thought about how you were going to work in Trost, since you are living here for at least a year or so. "Arghh, I need to get a job" you grumbled. "If I don't, I might as well die from starvation!" As you got out of the bathroom, you changed into your uniform. "But I don't think anyone would hire me" you felt really bad for yourself. It kinda is true you know.

You finally packed up everything, and you were ready to go, but you realised that it was a bit too early when you checked the time, "6:30 huh? I'm awfully early. Well I guess I should wait a while" you said, walking into the battle field of the living room. A sudden light bulb flashed in your head, "Hey! Maybe I could kill time by checking up on Levi, maybe he still might be sleeping, but, who knows!" you smiled with glee, you weren't quite sure when you thought about the idea deeply, for all you know, he might slam the door at your face again or get pissed off at you and kill you for it; either one scared you a lot. "Well it's worth a shot."

You ate a muesli bar as you walked out your apartment, you felt kind of scared as you walked up to his door; nope, you were terrified. You shook your head aimlessly and knocked on his door lightly. No reply. You tilted your head but thought that he was still sleeping. You sighed with slight disappointment and decided to go back into your own apartment and wait until he does suddenly wake up or something. To your surprise, a creaking of the door was heard from behind you, you turned back and blushed slightly from the sight in front of you.

'Hot' was the first thing that came up into your mind. 'No, no, no, stop. (Y/N) get a hold of yourself, will you' you thought. But Levi was…undeniably hot…his bed hair made his appearance look even cooler, his collar bone was shown as his shirt hung on him like an empty bag, his eyes as intimidating as ever. He stared at you in annoyance while you gazed at him with sensation. "What do you want, (Y/N)? It's too early to go to school" he groaned. You shook your head again and looked at him in confusion. He sighed with intense frustration, which made you blink, "I'm not going to repeat myself, brat" you flinched when he called you 'brat'. When is he going to ever stop calling you that? You faked a laugh as you stared deeply into his sharp grey eyes. You were getting out of track. "W-well, I notice that I was a bit, err, early. So I came up with the idea to like…see if you were awake! But I guess I kind of disturbed you so…" you trailed off when you glanced inside his apartment. It was the cleanest place you've ever seen. You thought it sparkled. It was so clean but 10x cleaner. 100x cleaner than your own.

Levi stood there tilting his head slightly, yawning in boredom. "I-I mean hi! I thought I saw your room, err, sparkle!" you remarked. You needed to face palm yourself right now. Levi raised an eyebrow at you and sighed, "Well are you just going to stand here all day? Or tell me why you woke me up at 6" he grunted in reply. "Ahh, s-sorry, I forgot. I was here to, uhh, kill time! You know? I needed a bit of company" you proclaimed, you looked at Levi with a distorted smile on your face, "Sorry for disturbing you, I'll just go and buy breakfast" this time you smiled weakly, you just realised that you didn't have enough money to pay for anything. You let out a disappointed sigh and walked slowly toward the door.

"I'm guessing thatyou don't have any money" he said. You looked back in surprise; he did have nice reflexes. You decided to stop with the lying and nodded in defeat. Another sigh escaped from Levi and gestured you to come in; wow. His living room was spotless; not the tiniest speck of dust was in sight. You stood there amazed, as you gaped at the beautiful sight that was bestowed before you. The first thing that came in your head was 'Levi's a mental clean-freak', you couldn't shake that thought off your head; it was hilarious. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to eat?" he growled. You went back to reality when you smelt the fresh aura of breakfast; bacon, eggs and pancakes.

You almost drooled when you gazed at it with hunger. "W-wait, you want me to eat your breakfast? N-No! Y-you don't have to…" your stomach grumbled loudly -_even for Levi to hear_- in desperation for food, you finally face-palmed yourself as you looked down in shame. Levi chuckled in amusement, "If you don't have food, then just ask. Besides how do you expect me to finish this" he said in his calm tone. He did have a point; there was a lot of food on the table, and you thought it would be a waste, if he couldn't finish it, but you were quite overwhelmed when he said to ask him if you needed food, it's actually quite sweet of him. You smiled at his generosity and sat down by a chair in front of him.

The food was good, like awfully good. You couldn't resist the taste; it was splendidly delicious. When you finished your breakfast, you got up from your seat and placed your plate into his sink, you sat down back down on your chair and sighed with delight. "You know Levi, your cooking tastes better than my mum's, it's so good! How did you learn how to cook like that?" you smiled with curiosity, you really wondered how he cooked well, even if it was just a normal breakfast. His expression lightened up when you complimented his skills, he chuckled slightly.

"My mother taught me how to cook, she was a chef in France-"Levi was then interrupted by the fascinated you. "France?!" you cried out almost falling off your chair. Levi stared at you with bewilderment and slight annoyance –_he was interrupted. Of course he would be annoyed- _"No (Y/N), I said Egypt" he sarcastically remarked, his sighed and nodded, telling you that he did say France. You've always wanted to go to France, you might say it's on your bucket list. You didn't want to go there just because 'it's the city of love', pshhh, hell no! You wanted to see the beautiful sights you've heard about; you were curious about France.

"I'm sorry it's just that I've always wanted to go to France…not just for stupid love, but I wanted to see how beautiful it is" you said with a straight face, you laughed right after, "But, unfortunately for me, I don't have enough money to travel to France and I don't think I will _ever_ go, even if it's just for a day" you sighed sadly. Levi stared at you blankly with nothing to say; he didn't really know what to say. There was an awkward silence and after a while, you and Levi checked the time on the clock that hung on his wall. 7:00. "I'm just going to change" Levi said while getting up off his chair, "Oh, uhh, yeah, should I just wait here?" you said the last part nervously. He nodded. "Just don't touch anything" he sternly replied and walked into his room.

"Don't touch anything, got it!" you muttered under your breath, you walked around the living room and came across a small table full of framed pictures. The person that caught your attention easily as you looked in all these photos was Levi. You couldn't deny it; he was adorable. Like seriously freaking adorable. You noticed the sour, but cute-ish look on his face in most of the pictures. But the only picture that had an actual 'smiling Levi' was the framed picture placed in the middle of every photo. He seemed so happy. His grin was so wide that it kind of lightened up your soul.

You noticed two other people that seemed like a girl with wide green eyes and messy red hair, styled in two pigtails and a boy with hazel eyes and brown hair that appeared to be bangs that hung over his forehead stood either side from Levi. Both of them seemed to have the same expression as Levi did, you chuckled and smiled. Those two looked like they were very close to Levi. You wondered who they were; you were about to reach your hand to the picture when a certain person walked into the living room. You flinched when you heard a grunt from a few metres behind and fell back onto the hard wooden floorboards. "Owww…" you whimpered.

"What were you doing brat?" Levi scowled at you as you scrambled onto your feet and slowly and quite painfully stretched yourself up to face him. You couldn't ignore the fact that he wore his uniform like he was running a business. You smiled weakly as his death glare shot straight through you, "I-I was, umm, l-looking at your photos" you stuttered, his glare deepened and you felt like you were going to have those painfully flicks on your forehead. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I just thought you looked kind of cute…" you didn't know what you were saying, you to trail off from your words not wanting to seem creepy in front of him. He smirked slightly. You stood there, silently, you didn't want to say anything more, but your mouth desperately urged you to question him about who the two people were. You couldn't stop your curiosity.

"Who were those two people in the photo in which you were adorably smiling in?" you cried, forgetting that there were still people sleeping in. The boy in front of you raised his eyebrows in surprise. The smirk that was plastered on his face, disappeared into a frown; you noticed this and you started to feel bad. Were they…dead? "Y-you don't have to answer, I'm being stupid again, I'm sorry, I'll leave" you mumbled, frowning in the process. As you walked to the door, a hand was then placed your shoulders lightly, stopping you from your tracks. Your eyes widened in shock, his hands were so warm.

"Their names were Isabel and Farlan, they were the only close friends I had, but then there was the incident…" he sounded as if he was struggling with his words, but trying not to show it, you sensed the pain from his tone and you immediately felt pain in your chest. "We were all on a trip that day, we were all in the same car but then…the brakes faltered and we collided into another car in full speed, ending up with their deaths and my survival" you didn't know why, but you felt large tears escape from your eyes as it flooded down your cheek, you found out, that he was just like you. Someone as strong as you were, was actually weak. You slowly turned to him and placed both your hands on your face and shook your head forcefully. "I-I'm so s-sorry for y-your loss, I'm such an idiot! P-please blame me for bringing this up" you sobbed harder.

You broke down unto the ground helplessly, questions were overflowing in your mind. Levi stared at your helpless in shock and with utter guilt. He knelt down in front of you and removed your hands from your face with his, he wiped the tears from your eyes and raised his hand up to your forehead; with no hesitation, he flicked it playfully, smiling in the end. You winced in pain and faced him properly. "(Y/N), it's was _my_ past, don't cry about it" he whispered in a calm tone, you nodded slightly and smiled. He got up and held his hand out you, you reached it and he pulled you up. "Now, let's go to school, it's already quite late, crappy glasses is gonna have a fit" he said. You nodded and wipe away any remaining tears that hung on your face and grinned at him widely.

You followed him out of his apartment and walked beside him as you both made your way out of the block. To your surprise, you felt the brightest but warmest ray of light shine down upon your face, you raised your free hand above your forehead and looked at the bright blue morning of the sky, it was indeed peaceful. You glanced at Levi and he glanced back at you, you thought his eyes glimmer from the sun and without hesitation, you abruptly turned away, embarrassed.

There was a lot you wanted to know about him. You figured out that he may not look like it because of his stoic and intimidating appearance, but he was in pain like you. You were always in pain, but you learned how to become strong because of it. Yeah, you knew that you were a crybaby and you still are now. Ever since the incident you had, you remained neutral for many years and you didn't make friends because you were so intimidating just like Levi. That was until Levi walked in to your lonely life and broke all your defences. How did he do that? -_Don't ask me; I'm merely your conscience-_

But all was in the past; he lost a friend, just like you did. And so now, you wanted to be his new friend.

I'm sorry for the weird chapter! I was in a hurry, I had to post this sooner because I won't be updating until 2 weeks? I think. Well I'm glad you enjoyed (if you did) it's really helping me! Like I said, I'm sorry for the weird chapter, I know it doesn't make sense, yeah, I had weird ideas and I kept changing a few of the things in this chapter *sighs* well...I guess it's alrigh...Maybe...But I'm sorry if I won't be able to update. If you don't like it, I could stop. Oh sorry, um I won't be updating because I'm going to the PHILIPPINES YISS!

Ehem...thank you guys I really appreciate it!

Thanks! Jay-chan


	4. Is he your boyfriend?

Sorry for the late update, I had a reason for that, and it was because of writer's block. The writer's block was real, and it was really hard for me because I kept forgetting about all my ideas for this story. And I'm sincerely sorry for that. Another reason is because I was a bit lazy so yeah…kill me if you like, I deserve it because it was kinda late. BTW I don't know, but the story seems a little boring don't you think? I'm thinking of leaving it and writing something else. Because literally, love is pushing in too early. And there's also a lot of meaningless drama…so, I don't know. Should I take it down or just keep going.

Anyways, sorry for the late update and I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN! IT BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA! ENJOY!

You kind of took that back.

"LEVIIIIIIII?! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" you screeched right after he 'accidentally' _–__it was seriously an accident; he found a stray cat right in front of you, so he went in to touch it- _nudged you off the pathway onto the road where a large truck almost ran you over. You were lucky you had nice reflexes; you were actually grateful for once that your dad had made you do military training that involved hard-core gymnastics, though really, you didn't want to admit to it in your head.

He stared at you blankly, and walked ahead of you. 'S-seriously? You ignore me?' you angrily thought to yourself. He glanced back at your fuming figure and chuckled playfully. Your eyebrows twitched in annoyance as you notice him laughing –_he wasn't laughing, (Y/N), he simply chuckled- _You decided to take revenge. 'You wanted to kill me now, huh? Well that's too bad, I'm gonna have do the same to you' you thought evilly to yourself.

You ran to him with quick and light footsteps and without hesitation, you jumped on his back, literally, he never saw it coming. His eyes widened with shock and you grinned widely at him and to both of his and your surprise, Levi lost his footing and tripped. Ok you kind of regretted doing that. You screeched, shutting your eyes tightly, bracing for impact. You felt like you were going to have another bruise on your head just like yesterday.

*THUD*

Your eyes remained shut, but to your surprise, you didn't feel any pain. Well there was a little pain on your legs. You then slowly opened your eyes, only realising…you were on top of Levi. His face was a few inches from yours and damn did you blush intensely. You tried to hold down your blush so he wouldn't notice, but it only made it worse. You stared deeply into his eyes, there was that change in his eyes that you really adored so much from him; those eyes of worry and care. With slight annoyance. You blushed 10x more. He noticed that your cheeks were dazzling red and 'tch'ed right after; you thought you saw a tint of red across his face.

Ok few seconds of awkwardness...then you came back to reality. "A-Ahh! I-I'm s-sorry" you stuttered, only realising where your position was. You immediately got off from him and stood up, helping him right after. You actually made a fool of yourself. Again. He sighed and spoke with his normal but even harsher tone "Brat, I could push you on the road again" you pouted then smiled weirdly and laughed in response, he returned the favour by smiling slightly. Oh, how you loved that smile. Wait. No ehem. He then 'tch'ed again and you walked alongside him on the way to school. "This brat is definitely something" he muttered to himself, causing you to stare at him with confusion and curiosity.

~ Le time skip ~

*(Y/N) P.O.V.* - I decided to do P.O.V.'s in first person; third person felt weird to me -

I'm finally at school. And Levi wasn't by my side anymore. Sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bother to wonder where he is. Oh wait, that reminds me, I have to collect my things from Mr. Um-what-was-his-name-Dory? Damn I forgot his name, whatever. I made my way over to the office, kinda losing the way there, but I found it in the end. Geez this damn big school. I knocked on the door to the principal's office and a deep voice echoed inside, "Come in."

I opened the door, walked inside the large room and sat on the sofa that immediately made me remember what happened yesterday. It still haunted me. And it will never go away. I sat down patiently, waiting for the principal to speak or do something. It seriously felt like hours, but he then finally spoke, bending down to grab something, "(Y/N), thank you for waiting patiently, I apologise for the wait, but here is your things" he got out a huge-ass bag and held it out to me, I walked over to him and grabbed the bag, but as I did, it fell, but with me down with it. "Oh, (Y/N)! I'm terribly sorry, I forgot to mention it had all your things in there" he replied. I laughed and stuttered, "D-don't w-worry, I'll handle i-it"

I managed to carry this amazingly heavy bag on my shoulder, but still struggling to keep the pace steady. "The hell did they put in here, bricks?" I muttered, noting to that sarcasm. I began to walk out from the building to my locker, and damn was it a long way. It felt like my shoulder was going to break. For what it seemed like hours –_when it only was just a few minutes- _I made it halfway but less halfway, God I really need to take a break right now. Uh-oh. I tripped, not really what I expected right? But seriously…NOT AGAIN?! I quickly closed my eyes and braced for impact, the bag was going to crush me, and I was going to die, all thanks to my damn footing. As it finally happened, I was surprised that I didn't feel the cold ground but- how should I say this…Warm, a bit muscular and beautifully toned arms. And hands too. I turned to see my saviour and too my surprise, it was…

"EREN!" I screeched so loud that it even affected my ears. And it looked like he was affected as well, good job me. "Ouch, (Y/N), that actually pained my ears" he chuckled, wincing in the process and yes, still holding on to me. It felt kinda felt weird and awkward, but it felt kind of alright. "S-sorry" I muttered, "Nah, don't mention it, here let me help you!" he replied cheerfully. "Thank you Eren! God that bag was killing me! Thank you _again_!" he smiled and damn was that smile cute. It reminded me of Levi's smile.

As we both walked across hallways, I glanced at Eren; he didn't break a sweat, it was like he's already used to doing this. Anyways, the trip was kind of silent. Neither of us said anything until-

"Is Levi your boyfriend?" my eyes widened, my face felt red and my expression was filled with great frustration and my whole body twitched, since Eren was behind me, he didn't take any notice of my face, but he did notice the way I flinched hastily as he said those 4 words. There are some times when I don't suppress my anger and usually some people die in the process, but this time, I kept it all in. I. Kept. It. All. In. I. Kept. It. Al-

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK! WE ARE DEFINITELY NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP! WE AREN'T WHAT YOU JUST SAID WHAT YOU THINK WE ARE! WE! AREN'T! IN! A! RELATIONSHIP!" I blurted out after my deep thoughts…damn. What a way to suppress my anger.

I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart beat and turned to Eren with a grin plastered on my face. But it seemed my rage took effect on him. "Oh, sorry Eren, I was just surprised I'm really sorry for shouting so loud, but like, why do you think that?" I said, ruffling my hair. "Th-that's ok, (Y-Y/N)…I j-just thought so because it looked like b-both of you guys were close so…" he whispered, I was quite surprised when he explained, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he thought I were in a relationship with oh-my-God-kill-me-now Levi. He almost killed me for goodness sakes. Afterwards, it was kind of awkward, because we didn't speak until we finally made it to the lockers.

*Third person P.O.V.*

"Thanks Eren, really appreciate it!" you said with a warm smile. He smiled uncomfortably, still worried about the events that occurred, "Y-yeah, no problem, you can ask me anytime if you need any help" he said. Your smile grew wider, "Ok, yeah, that's cool! Thank you again!" you replied. You and Eren stood there for a moment and you started to wonder what he wanted to tell you about. It was kind of getting awkward again because you really wanted to go and scold yourself, but you couldn't because it looked like the boy in front of you wanted to say something. He finally broke the silence.

"H-hey, since you're new here, would you like to come and meet my friends and like, you know, introduce yourself?" he said as his voice wavered from a few words. It was strange when you suddenly remembered your past; you felt your whole body tremble as you heard those words, 'I don't remember what it was like to have a friend' you thought to yourself. Eren stared at you in confusion as he waited for your response, your mouth parted slightly and your eyes felt heavy, you forced yourself to forget about it and focus on what you were going to say.

"Sure, I'll meet your friends! I hope we can all be great friends!" you exclaimed with a smile. He smiled gently and walked away as he waved at you. You wanted run away or just break down, but you knew that was dramatic of you; you didn't want to make a scene. But you were about to meet new people, which was scary for you, because to be truthful, you forgot the meaning of friendship. Ever since your best friend died, it was hard. You couldn't forget how guilty and selfish you were on that day, because…

You were the reason why your best friend died on that day when her house burned down.

You were the reason why you had no friends ever since then.

* * *

Yeah I could see some problem with your life. Sooooooo...I think it was kind of short ya know? Maybe it was because of writer's block...yep it was definitely writer's block. Anyways thanks for those who are reading this story. I don't really think this story needs to keep going so you tell me. Thank you anyways! I would seriously appreciate it if you comment. ANYTHING IS FINE! I just really love comments. Though wait. Argh. I don't know. My life is so confusing just like this fanfic. I don't understand it. *sighs* I love all my readers very much so thank you. And I'll try to deal with my writer's block and update as soon as possible. Lol. See ya until next update!

Thanks, Jay-chan!


End file.
